


thank you for being my everything

by SoftForDream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cancer, Character Death, Crying, Death, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftForDream/pseuds/SoftForDream
Summary: in which dream writes a letter to his loved one, knowing well that the boy will never get to see it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	thank you for being my everything

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did make myself cry, thank you for asking.
> 
> consider dropping kudos and following my twitter;https://twitter.com/softfordream?s=09

_ ‘It all started way back in the winter of 2019, we were both too dumb to realise what was going on, weren’t we? Those random headaches, they weren’t as random as we originally thought they were. We were naive, too busy being in love to notice your health slowly declining, and when we finally did, it was far too late for you. They said they couldn’t do anything about it, told us you have about a year before your body slowly shuts down on itself. No matter what types of chemical treatment they tried, no matter what kind of a surgery they pulled you through, nothing worked.’ _

_ ‘Even now, whilst I’m recovering, it’s not the same without you.’  _

•

“George! Give me the damned blanket!” The blond yelled, laughing while trying to get the shorter to let go and give him at least some warmth, that being provided by their shared duvet. 

“No! You have cold feet, go away.” He responded, scooting away and tugging the fabric with him.

Currently, the boy was wrapped up in a tight cocoon created by the blanket, which lowered his mobility levels, thus causing him to trip and pummel down onto the couch. The little ‘oomf’ noise he made caused even more laughter to escape past Clay’s lips and into the cold room’s air, making the atmosphere feel light and cosy. Moments like these were probably those same ones he could call his favourite; joking around with his boyfriend and just overall feeling like he was on cloud nine.

“And whose fault is that? Come on, Georgie, sharing is caring.” Clay said, letting a pout slip onto his face. 

“I- fine. But if I get hypothermia, I’ll blame your weird feet for that.” George answered, rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

The duo adjusted their position on the couch, with the blond lying comfortably on his back and George curled up into his side. He was halfway on top of the Floridian, his head was leaning against the taller’s chest and his right arm was brought up to hook itself around the back of his boyfriend’s neck, not to mention how his right leg was intertwined with Clay’s left one. Needless to say, it was cozy, soft and just heartwarming in some kind of a way.

“Georgie?” 

“Hm?”   
  


“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

-

_ ‘That was the last memory I have of us being normal, happy and healthy. After that, everything started plummeting down.’ _

•

“George? Are you alright?” The blond questioned, as soon as his eyes met the shorter’s trembling figure. He looked like he was sick, but the issue with that was how George was sick just last week, and now he’s ill again?

“I’m fine, just- I’m not feeling too well right now. My head hurts really bad.”

“Do you need me to get some medicine for you?”

“No, it’s fine. Just come cuddle with me, please.” Wordlessly, Clay did as he was asked. He lifted up the covers and slid in next to the brunet, only for the boy to latch onto him immediately. It made Clay’s heart melt, seeing as George was literally one of his soft spots, and seeing the brunet cling onto him, it was just something that made his chest blossom with warmth. A small smile settled itself on top of his lips, before he slightly leant down and softly kissed the boy’s forehead. 

George, in response, only whined as another sharp burst of pain hit him.

“Are you sure you don’t need medicine?” Clay asked, breaking the silence. 

“You’re my medicine.” And just like that, the blond felt like he was going to cry. He was feeling incredibly soft right now, as if he had turned into one of those large teddy bears. It was completely, utterly stupid how George managed to get him wrapped around his finger, but then again, he couldn’t bring himself to mind it. 

“I love you, darling.” 

“I love you too, Dream.”

•

_ ‘It kept repeating on and on, and it hurt. It hurt me seeing you experience so much pain and so many bad days, we should’ve thought better than to just brush it off and blame it on the winter season. We should’ve known it was far more worse than a cold which was always hanging around the air, but of course we didn’t. We were so dumb, I was dumb to not talk to you about it sooner. We should’ve done something about this when it all began, when you first started drifting off into the world of pain and misery.’ _

_ ‘We made a huge mistake by not doing what we should’ve, we should have gone to the hospital so they would have checked you out sooner.’ _

_ ‘I miss you.’ _

•

“No- wait you’re joking. This is a joke, right?” George’s voice was trembling, so were his hands. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and his bottom lip was quivering, whilst he tried to hold himself together. Not only for his sake, but for Clay’s too. He felt like his life was falling apart, which it quite literally was, but in this situation, he couldn’t bring himself to crack any jokes about this whatsoever.

“Unfortunately not, Mr. Davidson. Your blood results and CT scan have both shown that indeed you have a brain tumor. It’s far too big to get removed, not to mention the fact it’s nestled deeply inside of your brain. I’m really sorry to say this, but the maximum amount of time you have before your body shuts down is probably about a year. Unless we-,”

After that, the brunet’s mind went blank.

More tears sprung up in his eyes, which he hastily wiped away with his sleeve, before he leaned against Clay’s side as a support.

He really was going to die, huh?

•

_ ‘That was the second worst day of my life, George. You can’t, don’t and never will know how painful it was to watch you cascade into a shell of who you used to be. Every day after that, George, it was like some sort of a countdown in my head. It felt awful, not knowing how much time you have left, not knowing when the angels will take you away from me. God, it felt awful to live a normal, healthy life, whilst you were suffering more and more with each passing day.’ _

_ ‘You don’t know how hard it was to watch you lose yourself, how hard it was for me to accept that my own angel is going to spread his wings soon and fly away. Even as I’m writing this right now, a lump is steadily growing in my throat.’ _

_ ‘Tell me, George, are you my guardian angel now? Are you still here, taking care of me? Making sure I don’t get into trouble? If you’re here, does it hurt seeing me in this state? Please, I need answers. I need to know your soul hasn’t left me, I need to know that my soulmate is still here, please. I miss you, give me a sign, anything.’ _

•

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” Clay started, looking down at his feet whilst his fingers toyed with each other in his lap.

“About what?” George croaked back, throat dry due to the medication he was forced to take.

“I know- I know you don’t have a lot of time left here but- I was uh, I was wondering. Will you marry me?” The blond blurted out the words fast, before he paused, took another breath and lifted his palm up in order to stop George from talking. “I know, it’s soon, we’ve been together for only a year, but we’ve been friends for so much longer. I’d be nothing without you, and my only goal in life right now is to marry the love of my life. Please, think about it if you aren’t willing to answer right now, I’m just saying.” The rest was spoken quickly, too, but George understood everything perfectly.

“Of course I’ll marry you, what kind of a question is that?”

And so they did.

A secluded, small wedding with only their close friends and family invited. It happened as soon as it could’ve, so not much time was left to go to waste. It was the best decision Clay has ever made, regarding asking George to become his husband.

•

_ ‘I still wear your ring as a necklace every day. It makes me feel like I’m just watching it over for you, waiting for your return to slide it back onto your finger, where it belongs. I still listen to our videos on loop every day, and I won’t lie, they make me cry. Just the thought of you not existing anymore, it’s just a wild thought that I can’t get out of my head. With each day passing, I remember; George was still alive this time last year, now he’s a mere memory living inside my head. Where did time go, where did my best friend go, where did my soulmate go?’ _

_ ‘Nick misses you, too. He never stops telling me how much he regrets not telling you he loves you as often as I did, he says he was a bad friend. I disagree, I know you would, too.’ _

_ ‘It’s ridiculous how fast life goes by. One day you exist, the next second you’re gone. I think the day you passed, the day you joined the stars, I think that was the day which made you take my heart. You took my heart, and oh god, George, I can’t be mad at you for that. And now, eight months later, nothing has changed. I can’t move on, knowing my soulmate is gone. The only thing that is keeping me grounded is your things, I like hugging Bear when I miss you to the point my chest aches.’ _

_ ‘Patches misses you, too, she hasn’t been acting like herself ever since you’ve passed.’ _

_ ‘Why am I even writing this, you won’t even receive it anyway.’ _

•

“George, please.” His voice was trembling, tears were cascading down his cheeks and desperate sobs were racking through his body. He was hugging the boy tightly, he didn’t want to let go. 

“Dr- Dream, it’ll be okay. I- I’ll be ok- okay. You’ll b- be okay too, yeah? I won’t be in p- pain anymore.” The other stuttered out, his hand tightly clasping at the blond’s. They were hugging, George nestled comfortably in Clay’s embrace whilst sitting on the brunet’s hospital bed.

His death bed.

“Please don’t go. Please, you can’t leave me.” The blond choked out, as more tears fell.

“I- I’m tired. I can’t an- any more. Let me cl- close my eyes, please.” George stuttered out, as his breathing became more and more hitched, as his chest grew tighter and as he felt his throat closing up. His vision was dotted with black dots due to the lack of oxygen, but he was holding on. Holding on, in order to finalise his last thoughts, to make this experience the least painful it could get. 

“I love you. I love you so much, George.”

“I love you, too. Thank you for being my everything. See you on the other side of paradise, Dreamy.” And thus, he stopped fighting the exhaustion. He stopped trying to struggle with taking breaths, he stopped trying to make his pain in his chest disappear, he stopped trying to be responsive. 

And as the last shuddering breath tumbled past and out of his body, he felt at peace.

“Thank you for being my everything, too, Georgie.” He held the boy up until his heart stopped beating, he held him as he turned cold, he held him, trying to keep him warm. He couldn’t let go, not when he was hugging him, not when he was sobbing, and not when the nurses forced him to let go of his love. 

After that, he was numb.

•

_ ‘Thank you for being my everything, Georgie. And as you said, I’ll see you on the other side.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> please, if you cried, leave a comment, i need to see if i've done something useful with myself.
> 
> again, if you liked it, consider dropping a kudos and following my twitter. it would mean a lot! https://twitter.com/softfordream?s=09


End file.
